


After the Return

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [76]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David comes back from Watson.





	

**Title:** After the Return  
**Characters:** David /Matt  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David comes back from Watson.  
**Word Count:** 2,227 **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas, dani and munchkin.

 

**After the Return—**

Matt glared at his computer monitor, but the code continued to look as hopeless as before. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had gotten nowhere at work today and was carrying that ‘nowhere’ on into the evening at home. 

Pushing back his chair, Matt got to his feet and stretched. He wandered towards the kitchen and, opening the fridge, stared into it. He shut it again without getting anything and then wandered into his front room and flopped on the couch. Turning on the TV, he flipped through channels and found nothing.

“Don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight,” Matt said to the chattering TV.

Which was a lie, and Matt knew it. What was _wrong_ was that he hadn’t seen David for a week. Matt was used to being somewhat of a loner, able to disappear into whatever project he was interested in, only surfacing to eat and occasionally sleep. His job at the FBI hadn’t changed that, since he often had multi-day projects that he worked on at home. His computer security at his apartment was better, anyway – Matt had been able to prove that to his boss on day one. 

But he’d gotten used to David, to having him around, to enjoying his warm, calm presence and hard-earned smile.    Not to mention his melting touch.

Matt glared at the TV now, with as much success as he’d had earlier in glaring at his computer.   He hadn’t just not seen David – he knew where David _was_ and who he was _with_. Others in the FBI office thought that David, Colby and the Eppes brothers were enjoying a well-earned ski vacation, so great that they extended it two days. But Matt knew David’s history, knew David had slept with each one of those men in the past, and had no doubts that there was as much sex as skiing going on. 

Matt didn’t even try to pretend that the idea of David having sex with others didn’t bother him. But he didn’t have any right to tell him not to, not when he was just another one of David’s sex partners.

  
_That’s not fair, and you know it._  Matt sighed. He knew he was special to David, but it wasn’t like they were exclusive. Matt had no right to ask for that.

When Matt had first heard about the ski weekend, Matt had told himself defiantly that he’d go hook up with one of his old girlfriends, a particular one who was always up for a one-nighter. He’d planned to do it, but somehow the weekend had slipped by, and he hadn’t even emailed her to see if she was in town. He just had no desire to be with her and he knew that she’d spot that a mile away.

The phone rang, making Matt jump. He grabbed for it – David’s Caller ID. He debated for a full second before answering.

“Hi,” he said, trying for casual.

“Hi,” David said, and it was almost embarrassing what hearing that soft, warm voice did to Matt. 

Matt struggled to maintain a cool distance. “What’s up?”

“Can I come over?”

Matt’s eyes went to the clock. “It’s after eleven!”

“I know,” David said. “I could have called you all afternoon but … Can I come over?”

Matt hesitated, and then said, “Sure.”

“Thanks, baby, I’ll be right there.”

Matt ended the call and stared angrily at his phone, like it was the phone’s fault that his heart rate had suddenly jumped. Tossing the phone aside, Matt went into the kitchen and got a soda. Then he put it back and got a beer. He went back to the couch and tried to find something on the TV that might look like he’d actually been watching. He settled on an episode of the old Battlestar Galactica, gripped his beer, and waited. 

The knock came in just a few minutes, making Matt wonder if David had been in his car when he called. Matt got up and opened the door.

David was standing there, wearing a dark shirt and jeans, and Matt leaned towards him automatically. 

David stepped inside and took Matt into his arms, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hi,” David breathed against Matt’s hair. “I know it’s late, but I needed to see you.”

Matt pulled away from David’s embrace. “Surprising, considering all the company you had this weekend,” he said and was immediately embarrassed at how petulant he sounded.

“Matt,” David said tightly. “I gave you chance after chance to tell me not to go, I practically _begged_ you to tell me not to go, but you never did.”

“I know,” Matt said, looking away. “You want a beer?”

“Naw, how are—”

“How was the skiing?”

“Good, good,” David said. 

Matt went over to the couch and sat down. 

David followed, saying, “It was pretty hilarious to watch Charlie try to apply math to skiing and get mad when it failed.”

“I bet that’s not the only thing you did with Charlie,” Matt said, unable to stop himself.

David sighed. “No, it wasn’t. I had sex with Charlie and everybody else, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes, no,” Matt mumbled, reaching for his beer. He stared at the bottle. “And that was so good you had to stay an extra two days.”

“Oh, that was just because Will arrived.”

Matt flinched. “Will?”

“Yeah, he’s been on some long-term undercover assignment but it ended suddenly when the perp shot his girlfriend, who was the gang leader’s sister.”

“Will,” Matt said flatly. “Will came to your little sex-fest.”

“Yeah, Don was so relieved. He’s been stressed out by Will’s assignment. We were all glad to see him safe and sound.”

“Sure,” Matt mumbled. “Of course.” Will Stevens was a good man, a good agent. 

_And I hate his guts._  

Will Stevens was everything Matt always wanted to see when he looked in the mirror – tall, muscular, and with flawless, classic Asian facial features.  _Instead, I see short, scrawny, and a jaw that would fit on Frankenstein’s monster._  


A thought struck Matt and his stomach twisted. 

“He fucked you, didn’t he …” Matt said.

David half-nodded, half-shrugged in confirmation.

Matt surged up from the couch and slammed his untouched beer onto the table.

“Too bad that he’s taken, eh?” Matt snapped, turning back to David. “Him and his … stuff.”

David stared at him, looking confused. 

“He’s so goddamned perfect,” Matt snarled.

“ _Will?_ ” David said in astonishment. “He’s an arrogant jerk!”

“But he’s everything you want!”

David snorted. “Baby, he’s _nothing_ that I want.”

Matt’s anger ebbed at the complete dismissal of Will on David’s face. “But …”

“‘But’ nothing. Don’s welcome to him.”

“But …” Matt said, then voiced the thing that Matt envied the most about Will. “He’s _gay_. And so happy and comfortable with that.”

David stared at him for a moment then began to laugh dryly, humorlessly. “Oh, Matt, you really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Matt shrugged, too upset to be rational. He sank back onto the couch, and images rose unwanted before his eyes.  _David bending over for Will. David fucking Charlie. David kissing Don._  Matt put his hands over his face as if he could block the images out, but they only got worse.  _David bringing Matt into a circle of naked men, their cocks all pointed straight at him. David urging Matt to get on his hands and knees, to spread his knees, to relax._ Then…  _David on his hands and knees, Matt poised over him, a bunch of naked men chanting ‘Do it, do it’._  


“Matt, _Matt_!” David’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. 

Matt struggled to banish the disturbing images. “You wanted me there, too, didn’t you,” he mumbled. “You wanted me to be there, and have sex with your old playmates.”

“Are you crazy?” David snapped. “I’d _kill_ anyone who laid a finger on you.”

Matt looked up at him. “Really?”

“Fuck, yeah,” David said harshly. Then his face changed and he visibly backpedalled. “I mean, unless you wanted to. I’m not trying to tell you who you can sleep with.”

Matt surprised himself with a laugh at David’s conflicted expression. 

David’s eyebrows drew together. “What?”

“I don’t _want_ to sleep with anyone but you,” Matt said with a sigh. “I tried, I really did.”

“Who?” David demanded.

“Nobody, nobody,” Matt said. “That’s the thing. This weekend, I tried to get myself to go hook up with an old girlfriend but I couldn’t.”

David’s face softened and he touched Matt’s neck. “I’m glad.”

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Matt said before he could stop himself.

David groaned and sank back against the couch cushions. “Why couldn’t you have said that before this weekend?”

“Because you needed to spend time with your buddies,” Matt mumbled. “With your _gay_ buddies, and get some … you know.”

“Cock up my ass,” David said flatly.

Matt winced and nodded. “I understand that you might need it sometimes.”

“Matt, this was a special occasion. Those guys aren’t my fuck-buddies anymore. They have their own relationships.”

Matt said weakly, “Uh, then maybe other—”

“Stop it,” David snapped. “Don’t do that. I don’t need it, okay? I’ve gone years without it before, and it’s no big deal.”

Matt flushed, unsure if he believed David.  _He_ would certainly have a hard time going without it, now that he’d experienced it. He stared back at the television, not seeing it, just wishing he was a different person, someone who could give David everything he needed.

After a while, David cleared his throat. “Well, it’s late. I should go. Thanks for letting me come over so late.” He stood up.

“I understand, of course,” Matt mumbled.

“What?”

Matt didn’t look at David. “You got your fill all weekend, at your sex fest.”

David sighed. “Matt …”

“I’ll see you at work.”

“Matt, would you like me to stay?”

“Why should I?” Matt said, hating the whiny, petulant words coming from his mouth but unable to stop them. “I’m sure it will take you a little while before you’re desperate enough to want me again.”

“Dammit!” David groaned. “Matt, you are so …”

David reached down, grabbed Matt’s hand, and pulled him to his feet. He took Matt into his arms and kissed him fiercely. Matt clutched at him, whimpering, and David’s mouth turned soft and tender. David raised his head and murmured, “Turn off the TV and come to bed.”

Matt nodded quickly, and they shut down the rest of the apartment in short order. In Matt’s bedroom, they both stripped, then David laid Matt down on the bed.

With lips and fingers, David explored every inch of Matt’s body, as if it had been a year since he’d touched him instead of a week. Matt stroked David’s skin where and when he could, but let the other man control the pace. With every touch, David made him feel treasured, valued, in a way that only David ever had.

Slowly, David brought Matt to a heavy, throbbing arousal. By the time that David pulled Matt’s knees up and pressed his slick fingers into Matt’s asshole, Matt was gasping and begging softly. 

David braced himself over Matt and his cock pushed into Matt, filling him utterly. 

“Yess,” Matt hissed, feeling like it had been years, after all. 

David sank gradually down, until he was lying full on Matt, his elbows bracing just enough of his weight that he didn’t squish Matt. David’s dark eyes fluttered closed and his forehead pressed against Matt’s. 

“Oh God,” David whispered, his lips brushing Matt’s cheek as he spoke. “My sweet baby. My perfect fuck-baby.” 

“David …” Matt murmured back, not knowing whether it was an answer, a plea, a prayer. He wrapped his legs around David’s solid body.

“No one feels as good as you,” David said huskily. “No one.”

Matt whimpered as relief rushed over him, almost as intense as an orgasm. 

“No one,” David repeated, and began to move inside Matt.

Matt clung to him, reveling in David’s strength, drowning himself in David’s touch, smell, warmth. David murmured his name as he stroked in and out. 

Matt felt himself tightening, heating, rising. His body arched and shuddered and David’s voice rose in encouragement. 

The sweet orgasm burst from him at the same instant he felt David’s heat inside him. They rocked together for an endless moment.

“Love you, baby,” David gasped against Matt’s skin. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Matt responded, gasping as well.

“Love you,” David repeated, more quietly. He continued to nuzzle Matt’s face until his cock softened and slipped out of Matt’s ass. He then cleaned them both up and turned off the light. 

Settling into the bed, David pulled Matt close so that his chest was against Matt’s back, their favorite sleeping position.   

“You fit so perfectly into my arms,” David whispered, then unexpectedly chuckled. “Just ask Will this weekend how pissed I was that he wasn’t you.”

“What?”

“Too tall,” David mumbled sleepily. “Too big. Too know-it-all. Good cook, though.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed with a laugh. “Good cook.”

“Mm,” David said against Matt’s hair. “Prefer your ramen noodles.”

“Good.” Matt smiled. He snuggled even closer to David and closed his eyes. “‘Cause the noodles and me are all you’re getting from now on.”


End file.
